Mod List
One thing that most Sky Factory players need is help on how certain mods work and how to understand the basics. This is the list of the current mods in Sky Factory 3. With links to more information on each mod as they come and the ones that have been disbanded from the mod pack. Sky Factory 3 Mod List A ---- * Actually Additions Version: 1.10.2-r98 By: Ellpeck *ActuallyComputers Version: 1.0.0 By: canitzip *'Advanced Generators' Version: 0.9.20.19 By: bdew *'Angel Ring to Bauble' Version: 0.2.1 By: Portablejim *'Apple Shields' Version: 0.1.7 By: Vadis365, snakefang12 *'AppleCore' Version: 2.1.0 By: squeek502 *'Apple Skin' Version: 1.0.5 By: squeek502 *'AutoPackager' Version: 1.6.3 By: smbarbour *'AutoRegLib' Version: 1.0-2 By: Vazkii ---- B ---- *'B.A.S.E' Version: 1.10.2-1.2.3 By: Lanse505, Jared, EwyBoy *'Baconators' Version: 1.10.2-3.0.5 By: Baijson *'Baubles' Version: 1.10.2-1.3.8 By: azanor *'BD Lib' Version: 1.12.2.20 By: bdew *'Bed Bugs' Version: 1.10.2-1.1.4 By: gr8pefish *Better Builder's Wands Version: 0.11.0 By: Portablejim *'Better Than Bunnies' Version: 1.10.2-1.1.0 By: iChun *'BetterFps' Version: 1.4.2 By: Guichaguri *'BiomeTweaker' Version: 2.1 By: superckl *'BlockDispenser' Version: 1.0 By: Vazkii *'Blood Magic' Version: 1.9.4-2.1.0-69 By: WayofTime *'Bookshelf' Version: 1.10.2-1.4.3.338 By: Darkhax, lclc98 *'Botania' Version: r1.9-340 By: Vazkii, Williewillus, wivv, dylan4ever *'Botania: Garden of Glass' Version: By: Vazkii *'Brandon's Core' Version: 1.10.2-2.1.3.82 By: brandon3055 ---- C ---- *'Ceramics' Version: 1.1.4b By: KnightMiner *'Chameleon' Version: 3.0.2 By: jaquadro *'Chance Cubes' Version: 2.3.4.171 By: Turkey *'Chest Transporter' Version: 2.7.1 By: CubeX2 *'Chicken Chunks 1.8+' Version: 2.2.0.52 By: covers1624, chicken_bones *'Chickens' Version: 4.3.2 By: SetyCz *'Chisel' Version: 0.0.8.12 By: tterrag1098, Drullkus, Minecreatr *'Chisels & Bits' Version: 13.10 By: AlgorithmX2 *'Client Tweaks' Version: 2.1.2 By: BlayTheNinth *'Clipboard' Version: 1.2.1 By: shadowfactsmc *'Clumps' Version: 1.0.5 By: jaredlll08 *'CodeChicken Core 1.8+' Version: 2.4.0.101 By: covers1624, chicken_bones *'CodeChicken Lib 1.8+' Version: 2.5.6.224 By: covers1624, chicken_bones *'Colossal Chest' Version: 1.5.0 By: kroeser *'Common Capabilities' Version: 1.3.1 By: kroeser *'CompactLayers' Version: 0.2.2 By: Mcjty *'Controlling' Version: 2.0.4 By: jaredlll08 *'Cooking for Blockheads' Version: 5.2.6 By: BlayTheNinth, Zero9010 *'CraftTweaker' Version: 3.0.22 By: jaredlll08, lanse505, SnowShock35, StanH *'Custom Main Menu' Version: 2.0.3 By: Lumien *'Cyclops Core' Version: 0.9.3 By: kroeser ---- D ---- *'Dark Utilities' Version: *'DecoCraft 2' Version: *'Default Options' Version: *'Dimensional Cake' Version: *'Draconic Evolution' Version: *'Drawers & Bits' Version: E ---- *'Ender IO' Version: *'Ender Storage 1.8+' Version: *'EnderCore' Version: *'Engineers Workshop' Version: *'Environmental Tech' Version: *'ET Lunar' Version: *'Ex Compressum' Version: *'Ex Nihilo Adscensio' Version: *'Experience Rings' Version: *'Extra Bit Manipulation' Version: *'Extra Utilities' Version: *'Extreme Reactors' Version: F ---- *'Fairy Lights' Version: *'Fence Overhaul' Version: *'Flat Colored Blocks' Version: *'Flux Networks' Version: *'FTB Utilities' Version: *'FTBLib' Version: *'Fullscreen Windowed (Borderless)' Version: *'Funnels' Version: G ---- *'Get Ya' Tanks Here' Version: *'Googly Eyes' Version: *'GraveStone' Version: *'Grue' Version: *'Guide-API' Version: H ---- *'Hammer Core' Version: *'Hatchery' Version: *'Headcrumbs' Version: *'Hopper Ducts' Version: *'Hwyla' Version: *'HydroGel' Version: I ---- *'Immersive Engineering' Version: *'InGame Info XML' Version: *'Initial Inventory' Version: *'Integrated Dynamics' Version: *'Integrated Tunnels' Version: *'Inventory Sorter' Version: *'Iron Backpacks' Version: *'Iron Chest' Version: *'It's Raining Food' Version: *'ItsBecauseUHasNoGoodSpawn' Version: J ---- *'JourneyMap' Version: *'Just Enough Items (JEI)' Version: K ---- *'KleeSlabs' Version: L ---- *'Literal Ascension' Version: *'LLibrary' Version: *'Long Fall Boots' Version: *'Loot Bags' Version: *'LunatriusCore' Version: M ---- *'M' Version: N ---- *'N' Version: O ---- *'O' Version: P *Space Holder Space Holder Q *Space Holder Space Holder R *Space Holder Space Holder S *Space Holder Space Holder T *Space Holder Space Holder U *Space Holder Space Holder V *Space Holder Space Holder W *Space Holder Space Holder X *Space Holder Space Holder Y *Space Holder Space Holder Z *Space Holder Space Holder